Locks
by BonesDoUrden
Summary: SS/HG. Mostly fluff, dash of humor and that oh so wonderful cliché of soul mates. Hermione's marriage is crumbling, George tests a spell on her, Ron loses his mind. Post-War.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Passing through to throw this fluff at you. It's complete, so I should have the whole thing spammed up shortly. It's about as book compliant as any fic where Snape survives can be. I've also noodled around with some other canon bits, but most of those occur toward the end. This has been picked over by my own eyes, but no beta, so any errors are mine.

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money. Just playing with the characters in the sandbox, I swear I'll put them back when I'm done.

* * *

 _Of all the stupid, asinine things to -_ "Oh hell, why not?"

George beamed. It was nearly genuine. That made it worth it, no matter what. "You're the best 'Mione. And I'm sure ginger will look lovely on you."

She tried to scowl at him, though her lips quirked with mirth, and quipped, "Just because I've agreed to be your lab rat, doesn't make you my soulmate, George."

His eyes sparkled for an instant. The mischief didn't seem to come as easily to him in the years since Fred's death, but it did, now and then; it was bittersweet and beautiful. "You wound me, madam. Now I promise this won't hurt a bit, I've already done it to myself."

"Where's the lock, then?" Hermione searched the mop of ginger on top of his head, then their eyes met, and she knew. It hadn't changed color for him because his soulmate's hair was the same color. "Oh, George..."

He rubbed at a spot near his missing ear, "There's a cold patch here, now. So I figure, either I mucked up the charm or…."

"Or its Fred..."

George nodded. "Anyways. When you're ready,"

"Hit me with your best shot."

He drew his wand, cleared his throat and wove it intricately in the space between them, murmuring the spell. Hermione felt her scalp tingle near her temple and watched with rapt fascination as one thick chesnut curl turned shiny, inky black.

"Fascinating," George admitted, looking slightly less gob struck than she felt, "It turned black. Certainly not Ron then."

She wasn't sure if she should feel disappointed or not that the youngest male Weasley wasn't her match. She wasn't even sure if she should fully believe the lone twin that what he'd just done was meant to reveal one's soul mate. "Strictly out of curiosity, is there any way of confirming their identity? I'm pretty sure this color is quite common among more or less the entire Asian population, never mind the rest of the world."

He flipped through the pages of the dusty little tome he'd acquired that had contained the spell, "Well, aside from the lock of your hair they'll have, you'll know as soon as you come into contact with them - the book mentions a glow? - but otherwise, there's another charm here that we could try." She hovered at his side, skimming the page he'd opened to. "It would be tricky to pull off though, since we don't know _who_ the other party is. I'd have to make a few calculations before we tried it, if you want?"

Hermione took a breath, "I'll think about it; I believe I've had enough of being your guinea pig for one day."

"I appreciate it, though. It's let me know I didn't totally bugger the spell on myself."

She smiled bitterly, "Glad I could help." She gathered up her beaded bag and cloak to leave, but paused when George spoke again.

"What are you going to tell Ron?"

Hermione cringed, "Well we haven't exactly been on speaking terms recently - mostly shouting terms… I suppose this will just be one more nail in our coffin."

"Hey," he called after her, just as she was crossing the threshold of his office, "I'll still be your brother after it goes tits up."

A bitter quirk tugged at her lips, "Thanks, George."

She wasted little more time in Diagon Alley after leaving the Weasley joke shop. Her shopping had been completed and she was due to meet Ron and their daughter Rose at the Burrow shortly. She looked forward to seeing her child; her ginger haired husband not so much. These days it was even hard for them to share civil words in front of Molly, but they continued playing along, though she doubted the Weasley matriarch was fooled. Hermione foresaw divorce and single-parenthood in her near future. Hopefully she wouldn't lose all the Weasley's in the ensuing mess. And she was fairly certain she would retain majority, if not sole, custody of Rose if for no other reason than the wild hours Ron kept as an Auror.

With a heavy sigh, she Apparated away to face the music.

Somewhere, deep in the stacks of Flourish and Blotts, a suddenly chestnut brown streak of hair on an inky black head was causing a silent and paranoid panic.

* * *

"Rose is finally asleep," Ron commented quietly, closing their bedroom door behind him.

Hermione was already in bed, reading. At his announcement, she carefully closed her book and placed it on the night table, "Entirely the fault of Molly's doting over the weekend, I'm sure." Her lips quirked momentarily, unable to begrudge her mother-in-law's fawning over her granddaughter. The smile fell then, "I suppose it's time for our nightly screaming match, then?"

Ron scowled. "It's not my intention, but I'm sure that's how it will end."

"It's not my fault you're a complete dunderhead sometimes."

He tossed his wand at the night stand, clattering to a rest against his lamp and alarm clock, "Well mind telling the _dunderhead_ what's up with your hair now?"

"It's a charm George wanted to test, if you must know. I was at the shop today trying to pick out your Christmas present and he asked for help."

Ron sat at her bedside and reached out to finger the inky curl, "So what's it do?"

Hermione braced herself against the inevitable blow up, "I question the theory and the accuracy of it, but it's supposed to reveal your soul mate."

She watched the splotchy red of his anger creep up the back of his neck to his ears, but was surprised when deathly calm colored his tone instead of his usual high pitched bellow. "Soul mate? This is black, last I checked my hair isn't black. Who is it then?"

"I haven't the faintest."

"You're lying. Who is he, Hermione?"

She huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm doing no such thing, Ronald. The book George found it in said the glow would reveal the truth that the hair implied. It was nonsensical. The only reason George even asked for my help was because his hair didn't change color when he tried it."

The redhead heard none of it, stamping to his feet - here came the screaming match, "How long, Hermione? Is Rose even mine?"

That made her blood boil and she was on her feet in a flash, "I can't believe you'd insinuate I'd ever be unfaithful to you! You sanctimonious slimeball! If either of us had the opportunity to have an affair, it would be you with your wild office hours!"

A guilty gleam flashed in his eyes almost too quick for her to catch and she felt all the fight leave her, though the anger remained. " So that's the way of it then," her voice was quiet and defeated. Her heart hurt; despite the flaws in their marriage, she really had hoped they could work past it and be happy again, like they had been just after the war. " I'm done with this farce. I want a divorce, Ron."

He looked like he contemplated arguing and decided against it just as quickly. "I'll go stay with mum until you find your own place."

"As long as you don't fight me for custody of _our_ daughter, I won't fight you for the house."

"Fine."

"Wonderful. I'll go to the Ministry in the morning to start the paperwork. Can you ask Molly to watch Rose again tomorrow while I'm out? I'll start looking for a flat once I'm done at the Ministry."

He nodded, keeping a tight lipped silence as he grabbed his wand and stalked out of the house. Hermione didn't let the tears fall until she heard the crack of his Apparition.

* * *

George and Arthur came by the next morning, shortly after she'd cleaned up her and Rose's breakfast.

"Good morning, Hermione," Arthur ventured gently as George swept his niece into the air to gleeful squeals of ' _Uncle George!_ '. "How are you holding up?"

She took a deep breath, "I didn't sleep much, I cried most of the night. But I'm okay now. Terrible as it sounds, I'm relieved it's finally coming to an end."

Her breath hitched when he enfolded her in his arms, "You'll always be a part of the family, remember that."

Weasley the younger chose that moment to interrupt his father, "Mum nearly killed Ron last night when he showed up. Her scolding woke the rest of us. He's a total wanker."

"Thanks, George, I needed that laugh."

"On the house, since I figure I didn't help matters much."

Hermione tucked away Rose's favorite blanket in her bag and passed it to her soon to be ex father-in-law, " It would have happened sooner or later, George. You just expedited the process. I'm rather glad of that, honestly, since I may have gone mental if he'd managed to get me and his mistress pregnant." She shook that thought away, "Anyways, all of Rose's things are in her bag, Arthur, and Molly can send a patronus if she needs anything. Otherwise I should be by around supper. Thanks for taking her on such short notice."

"We're her grandparents, Hermione, it's no trouble at all. Will you join us for dinner?"

She chewed her lip, "We'll see."

"Ron won't be there; Harry came to get him this morning about a case they're working on, he said not to expect them back until late." George explained.

"Then I don't see why not."

"Excellent," Arthur beamed, "Molly will be thrilled to hear it."

"Best be off then, dad, I've got new inventory to stock."

* * *

Hermione sat at a corner table at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade late that afternoon, sifting through the housing section of The Prophet. She'd nearly exhausted the listings when she came across a slightly peculiar one. It read: Wanted - apothecary shop apprentice. Must have sufficient knowledge of brewing and handling of potions and potions ingredients. Proprietor will provide accepted applicant with the modest two bedroom flat above the shop if desired and a modest income for personal needs. Inquire at Highland Apothecary, Hogsmeade Village.

"Might as well pop in and see about this one while I'm here, then I'll go to the Burrow," she promised herself quietly, gathering up her belongings and leaving the money for her tab on the table.

It didn't take long to walk to the apothecary, a shop she'd seen in her school days but never had reason to enter. A bell chimed above her head when she pushed open the door. It was blissfully quiet and smelled of must and potions ingredients; Hermione thought it was wonderful.

A round, jolly looking older wizard greeted her promptly, "Good afternoon, how can I help?"

"I'm actually here to inquire about your wanted ad in the Daily Prophet. Now, it's been a few years since I've really done much brewing, but I'm a quick study, I'm sure I can be back up to speed in no time."

"I was beginning to wonder if anyone would show interest in that ad. What's your name, dear?"

"Hermione Weas- Granger. My name is Hermione Granger."

"Granger? In my shop? Oh, I'm delighted! Your intelligence is well-known here in Hogsmeade, what with Hogwarts just up the way. Didn't I read about you marrying Harry Potter's friend a few years ago?"

Hermione felt the heat coming to her cheeks and tugged at her unnaturally dark curl, "Yes, well, Mister Weasley and I are separating and I find myself in need of a job and a flat for my daughter and I."

A swirl of pity and understanding washed across his face, "I'm so sorry to hear that dear, and at this time of year, tsk; would you like to see the flat upstairs?"

"That would be wonderful, Mister..."

"Appleborne. Henry Appleborne; right this way, Ms. Granger," he held one hand toward her as the other gestured toward the back of the shop.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Rose came tearing out of the house barely a moment after she landed in the yard, a neatly tied stack of books clutched in her arm - reading assigned by her new employer to brush up her brewing skills with over the weekend.

"Rose!" She dropped to her knees to catch the enthusiastic three year old, "Did you have fun today? Were you good?"

"Yes mummy. But I heard gramma say that you and daddy were getting something called a dive-horse. What's that? Can I ride it?"

She sat back on her heels, "No, sweetie. Mummy and daddy are getting a divorce. That means we won't be married anymore and we won't live together anymore."

"Oh… Is it because you yell a lot?"

Hermione winced, but remained honest, "That's part of it, Rose… Now let's go inside for dinner."

They were met by the Weasley matriarch and patriarch, the one eared wonder and Ginny, "Hey, 'Mione. Mum flooed me about my great git of a brother this morning. Harry was livid."

She hugged her friend as she dropped into a chair at the table, "It's alright, Gin. We would have gotten here eventually."

"I still can't believe that louse of a son of mine would do such a thing! We raised him better!" Molly stomped a foot and waved her wooden spoon threateningly. Then the switch flipped and she crooned sympathetically, "Did you have any luck today, Hermione dear?"

Hermione perked up, "I did, actually! I found a job in Hogsmeade at the apothecary and it comes with a cozy little flat upstairs. I start Monday. Could any of you help me move mine and Rose's things this weekend?"

"Absolutely! I'll drag Harry along, he has tomorrow off."

"We can keep Rose for the weekend if it will help; it looks like you have some homework to do on top of moving."

"That would be wonderfully helpful, Arthur, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I forgot to mention that Rose is largely modeled after my own 4 year-old in terms of speech. You may resume reading my spam-a-lot.

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money.

* * *

Another summer was creeping towards its end, and he was rather irked that he hadn't heard from the apothecary about the status of the school's order for potions supplies. He'd just finished prepping his 7th year NEWT lesson plans and decided to walk down to Hogsmeade to inquire after his order.

The village was its usual quiet hum of activity, the pubs being the most active hives. The first thing he noticed upon approaching the apothecary shop was how unusually clean the windows were. The second thing was the poorly crafted crayon drawings stuck to the panes. The door still chimed when he pushed it open, but he was greeted by a distinctly female voice shouting from the back room, "I'll be right with you!"

A mangy looking stuffed chimera lay abandoned on the floor by a sheaf of parchment and a box of muggle crayons.

Severus busied himself browsing the ingredients and ready-made potions displayed on the shelves; a dreadfully hideous cuckoo clock chimed the hour from its place above the door leading into the back rooms of the shop.

 _When did Appleborne get that monstrosity?_

"Ah, there you are, Rose, you can go back to your pictures… How may I help you today? Oh, hello, Professor Snape! It's lovely to see you again. You're here about Hogwarts' order, I imagine? I was just finishing it this morning when Mr. Appleborne asked if I'd kept you apprised of its status. I'm afraid we're both still figuring out this apprentice business...Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I? Forgive me professor, I'm done now." Her eyes had remained riveted on the brown streak in his hair.

He found his own rather fixated on her lone black curl. Curious. "Missus Weasley. I must admit I'm surprised to find you working here of all places, what does Mister Weasley think of it?"

"It's Granger again, actually. Ronald and I divorced back in January."

The most peculiar thing happened when their gazes finally met over the counter; Miss Granger seemed to be swathed in a golden glow. He was distantly aware of her gobsmacked expression; his magic thrummed in his veins. Curiouser and curiouser.

"I'll...just go fetch the crates for you then. Do you require any assistance transporting them to the castle?"

On any other day he would have responded with a perfunctory 'no', but he found himself responding, "Yes, thank you."

"Pick up your things, please, Rose. We're going out on a delivery; no need for Mister Appleborne to come back to your crayons everywhere." She said gently, once more disappearing into the back.

By the time Granger had returned with a line of wooden crates floating along behind her, the child had tidied up her drawing things and was stretching on tiptoe to set them on the counter. He saw the box slip and reached out to catch it before it hit her in the face. She tugged on his robes until he looked down at her after setting her things on the counter.

His lone raised brow prompted her to speak, "Thank you, Misser Saype."

"You're welcome, Miss Weasley," he replied at the same time Granger gently corrected, "MisTer SNape, Rose."

"That's what I said, momma, Misser Saype!"

Granger smiled ruefully at her daughter and shot him an apologetic look, "Sorry professor, we're still mastering t's and n's."

Severus waved her off, drawing his wand to relieve her of some of the crates, "I can hardly be offended by a three year old's-"

"Four, Misser Saype!" The girl in question interrupted.

"Pardon me, Miss Weasley - a _four_ year old's mastery of the English language, nor fault her slip in good manners." The little girl had the decency to blush and duck behind her mother at the sidelong look he shot her way. "Even I can not be that proud."

She smiled gratefully and ushered him out the door, flipping the three sided sign on the door from 'Open' to 'Out on Delivery' as she and the child followed him out. He waited in the street, their two columns of crates hovering nearby as she locked up and warded the shop.

He felt eyes on him and looked around only to find the young Miss Weasley staring at him, enraptured, and half hidden behind her mangy chimera doll.

"Rose, it's impolite to stare," Granger chided, reaching for the girl's hand and starting down the road.

* * *

"Momma, why did you and Misser Saype glow before?" When Minerva had discovered that her favorite of the Golden Trio was in the castle, she'd wrangled her and her daughter into staying for dinner with the rest of the staff.

Granger nearly spewed pumpkin juice across the table; Severus' fork clattered to his plate. He felt Panic trying to roil its way out of the mental box it was tucked away in. The Spy shoved it deeper into his psyche.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rose," she managed to choke out once she'd composed herself. She was obviously lying - Gryffindor's were patently terrible at it - but the girl bought it, her unwavering trust in her mother unable to comprehend the possibility that she might be lied to.

Minerva and the others eyed the three of them curiously, the Scottish Headmistress looking particularly keen to learn the truth.

Granger made their excuses as soon as was polite, extending offers of visits and tea to all of them, including Severus. Then she and the child disappeared into the night. He participated minimally in the conversations that followed, making a mental note to visit the library later; he had a distinct urge to resume researching what had caused the blasted brunette streak in his hair.

It wouldn't be until the next morning that he found a mangy chimera abandoned on a desk in his classroom.

Elsewhere, a howler was being written.

" _GEORGE WEASLEY! I'VE HALF A MIND TO COME BOX YOUR OTHER EAR OFF! THAT BLASTED CHARM OF YOURS WORKED! WE - UGH! - WE LITERALLY STARTED GLOWING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE APOTHECARY! I WILL BE HAVING WORDS WITH YOU NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!"_ The howler took a deep breath and continued far calmer, " _Molly, could you watch Rose this weekend? I've some rather intensive brewing to do this weekend._ " Then it shredded itself to bits and drifted to the table top.

George was grinning wildly at the paper scraps, "It's a shame she didn't mention who the lucky bloke was."

* * *

 _Another thought occurred to me - I'd intended this to have a vast, complicated plot, hence the implication that Snape has mentally split his personality into neat little boxes to keep them tidy and to easily access them when out spying and whatnot. I imagine it would be a practice he'd continue even after the war, out of habit. WHICH REMINDS ME of another thing I never actually end up explaining because this turned sharply down the fluffy route. I doubt Snape would continue to play the Git and bad guy, nor would he continue Occluding at full strength, but I doubt he'd just stop all of it; I mean, after twenty some odd years, it'd be akin to breathing. So there's my explanation for his behavior._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money.

* * *

Hermione was just finishing tidying up the shelves when the door chimed. Her employer called out his greeting first, "Why hullo Severus! I trust nothing was wrong with your order yesterday."

Snape waved a dismissive hand, "Everything was as it should be, Henry, though it seems one of your delivery girls left something behind."

"Ah, well I'm sure they'll be happy to help you, they're quite the handy pair." Mr. Appleborne smiled and lumbered back to his office to look over his books.

The moment Rose's stuffed animal was pulled from one of any number of deep pockets on his robes, she tore across the shop yelling ' _Kitty_!' and plastered herself against his legs, virtually bouncing with glee. "You found my Kitty, thank you, thank you, Misser Saype!"

One moment Hermione was panicking, expecting Snape to reprimand her daughter for throwing herself at him, and the next she was trying to smother a smile behind her hand when he merely patted down her strawberry blonde curls. "You're welcome, Miss Weasley."

"You don't know how much I appreciate you returning that, Sir. She's rather attached to it, getting her to bed last night was quite the chore without it." She studiously avoided making direct eye contact with him, unsure if the glow was a one time occurrence or not.

"It was no trouble, Miss Granger, I was in the village on other business at any rate."

She nodded and Rose had finally detached herself from his person, only to tug on his robes, her beloved doll once more tucked under an arm, "Misser Saype," she said earnestly once she had his attention, "Do you wanna have lunch with us? Momma makes the best sandwiches and cookies!"

"Rose!" Hermione felt herself blushing.

She was ignored, in favor of flashing Snape with her brightest smile and begging, "Please, please, please?"

He crossed black clad arms, an almost bemused quirk to his lips, obviously considering Rose's request. That he hadn't immediately declined gave Hermione pause. The surly Potions Master she'd known would never have accepted a lunch invitation from a Gryffindor, never mind a Gryffindor's child, especially when Hermione Granger was involved. But, she supposed, it was an unfair comparison; her Potions Professor had been in the middle of Spying for the two most powerful wizards of their age - she couldn't begin to imagine how stressful that was - perhaps now that both Dumbledore and Voldemort were dead, he'd been able to forgo some of his harsher tendencies.

He still wasn't a handsome man, but his hair looked healthier, his eyes were compellingly dark, but not necessarily frigid, and that hard crease in his brow - that she would wager was a direct effect of the heavy Occlumency shields he'd constantly kept in place - was mostly vacant.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Weasley, if your mother does not object. Miss Granger?"

She felt herself staring at him bug-eyed. She imagined strangling some sense into herself to rid her of the stupor. Finally, she managed a wisp of a smile and met his gaze, biting back her horror when the glow started again. "We'd be delighted to have you, professor, if you're not engaged elsewhere."

Hermione did her best to ignore Rose's squeal of "Mummy! You and Misser Saype are glowing again!" as the girl clapped enthusiastically.

"I'd not have accepted if I were." Thank Merlin he was ignoring it too.

"Of course. Right this way then." To Mr. Appleborne, she called, "We're off to lunch, Sir!"

Rose led the way up the stairs, Snape following her and Hermione distantly heard her employer wish her a nice break.

* * *

"Don't you dare duck out, George Weasley!" Hermione shrieked, stomping into the kitchen.

"This is hardly the way to start family breakfast, 'Mione," he attempted to soothe.

George's parents eyed the two suspiciously, while Harry and his siblings looked ready to start placing bets. "Something the matter, Hermione?" Ginny ventured, absently helping her grinning niece into a chair.

The brunette chose to ignore the question in favor of posing her own, "How. Do I. Stop. The glow."

His curiosity sufficiently piqued, George sat back down, grinning. "I have no idea."

"Glow? What glow?" Apparently even Ron was curious enough to speak around the slice of toast he was busy masticating.

"Did you just growl, Hermione?" Harry laughed.

"Hermione, dear," Molly soothed, stepping away from the stove to direct her to a chair, "Sit down and have some tea. We'll discuss this like the nice, civilized family we are."

That seemed to do the trick as the fight left Hermione's eyes and she took her place at the table. Tea was set before her, though she ignored it, mashing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her nose. "George. What stops the glow?"

"I really don't know, the book doesn't say - or if it does, it's on one of the missing pages. How many times has it happened?"

Ron butted his way into the conversation, "What's glowing? Should it not be?"

"It's the spell George did on Hermione last December," Ginny explained, pouring Rose's milk, "Though I would have guessed it'd only glow the once."

"Nope!" Hermione's chirped response sounded on the verge of panic, "Every bloody time we so much as look at each other - ugh! I regret agreeing to be your guinea pig George."

He rubbed the cold patch on his scalp. His father poked at the eggs on his plate, "What was the purpose of testing such an odd charm in the first place, George?"

"Curiosity, and I was researching the theory behind such spells; I've been trying to develop a product, probably chocolate - it'd be a killer item around Valentine's - to do a similar thing, not just make a farce of it like love potions."

Hermione glared at him over the rim of her tea cup as she drank.

"Fascinating," Arthur grinned, almost as intrigued as he could get about muggle things.

Harry grinned as well, "I still want to know who it is."

Percy very quietly said, "It's Hermione's business, she'll tell us if she wants." At the same moment, Rose, who had been grinning madly the entire time, announced loudly, "It's Misser Saype! He's really nice! He saved me from my crayons and brought Kitty home and comes over for lunch when he's in the village!"

Several things happened then. Molly dropped the pan she'd just pulled from the oven, Arthur and Harry stared wide eyed at the girl, Ron slammed his hands down and pushed away from the table so violently his chair toppled over, Percy choked on his toast, Hermione groaned and slammed her head against the tabletop, Ginny whispered, "Professor Snape?" and George laughed. He cackled. Snorted. Wheezed. He fell out of his chair and laughed some more.

"That is too perfect!" He gasped, wiping tears from his eyes, even as Ron slammed the front door upon his exit. "I'm not even surprised."

"I'd better go check on him," Harry said softly, "it's about time we got to work anyhow. Breakfast was great, as usual, Molly."

"Of course, dear,"

"I'd better get going too, Mum," Percy added, righting the toppled chair, "I've got some errands before work."

"Grampa? Why did daddy get so angry?" Rose asked innocently, "Didn't he want to know about the glow?"

George came to a sudden understanding as he watched his former sister-in-law bash her forehead against the table, much to Ginny's dismay. His laughter stopped; her panic, the glares, and demands for answers. It all made sense now. "Snape doesn't know."

The banging stopped. Hermione's head rose. "He knows we glow, I know that much. Whether he knows _why_ or not… I'm not sure."

"Well I for one, think this is fantastic," Ginny grinned, "If Snape is half as brilliant as people claim he is, I'm happy for you, Hermione. You deserve someone with as many brains as you."

"Last I checked, I'm pretty sure she's only got the one brain," George grinned. Hermione threw a biscuit at him.

"Perhaps we should start inviting Severus to breakfast, Molly." his father added.

"And Christmas," she agreed with a laugh, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Can we, can we?" Rose squealed, clapping.

Hermione groaned and thunked her head against the table again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money.

* * *

 _Dear Misser Saype,  
_ _Mummy's helping me write this letter to ask you to come to the Burrow for Christmas. Will you come, please? Gramma promises daddy will behave.  
_ _From Rose Weasley_

The note was clearly written using a dicti-quill, as the penmanship was impeccable, but nondescript and failed to correct the grammatical errors of the four year old who wrote it. Its postscript, however, was written in the small, neat hand of Miss Granger.

 _Molly and Arthur have already approved Rose's request; if you would like to join us, dinner will be at six p.m. on Christmas Eve._

It had been taunting him from the corner of his desk all week, teasing him with the promise of Molly Weasley's cooking and a Christmas not spent alone in the Hogwarts dungeons. He'd kept the letter to himself, therefore the entire staff knew about it, including Longbottom, who had taken over as the Herbology professor two years ago.

"Have you decided about your Christmas invitation, Severus?" Minerva asked politely at lunch. Only a handful of teachers and only a handful more of the student populous were remaining in the castle for the holidays.

"Not as yet, no."

"I would already be there," Longbottom chuckled. "How could you possibly turn down Molly Weasley's cooking?"

"I think you should go," Minerva prodded, "It would do you a world of good and young Miss Weasley would be thrilled, I'm sure."

"We shall see," he replied quietly and mercifully the subject was dropped.

At five o'clock, he was donning his warmest cloak and tucking a slim, wrapped package into one of his many pockets.

He would be the first to admit - only to the appropriate parties, of course - that he enjoyed his slightly less than regular visits with the Weasley girl and her mother. Rose was an eager and affectionate girl, with absolutely no qualms about accosting his person with hugs at his arrival and departure and even snuggling up to him one afternoon and promptly falling asleep. Not one to disturb a sleeping child, he'd simply made himself comfortable while Granger apologized profusely and offered to move her. That had been the afternoon they'd spent discussing her failed marriage and his return to teaching after his miraculous recovery from Nagini's bite.

Snow was thick on the ground when he left the castle, and Ottery-St. Catchpole proved no better when he landed from Apparating. The Burrow looked inviting though, with the warm lighted windows, a Christmas tree twinkling in one of them and various figures passing by the panes, mostly redheads. Severus approached the door slowly, and waited only a moment after knocking before Molly opened the door to greet him.

"Severus!" She smiled warmly, "Happy Christmas! I'm so glad you accepted Rose's invitation, we're more than happy to have you join us, oh she's going to be just thrilled to see you. Come in, come in!"

"Happy Christmas, Molly," was about as far as he got in responding to her greeting while shedding his outer layers in the warm kitchen when a distinct squeal pealed over the soft music of Christmas carols in the other room.

"Misser Saype!" Rose cried, running straight for him and latching onto his legs. "You came!"

He gently patted her head, taking care not to disturb the pristinely arranged curls piled there, "Hello, Miss Weasley. If you'll detach yourself, I have something for you."

She stared in wide eyed wonder as he produced the package from his robes and passed it to her. "Thank you, Misser Snape." She whispered.

Severus felt the corner of his lips tug upwards at her correct pronunciation of his name, "You're welcome, Miss Weasley."

Her nose scrunched, but she was smiling, "It's Christmas, Misser Snape, you can call me Rose."

"As you wish, Rose." He felt his lips tug up again when she beamed at him.

Molly sniffed beside him, a watery smile on her lips, "Come on then, you two, let's join the others."

He was met with many more faces in the living room, all calling out surprised, but pleased greetings. All except the youngest male Weasley anyway. Ronald scowled at him darkly from his seat in the corner. Rose grabbed his hand and dragged him to a squashy chair near the fireplace and crawled into his lap the moment he was seated, which only darkened the scowl on her father's face. "Rose, leave Snape be." He demanded calmly.

"It's quite alright, Mister Weasley, I am quite used to your daughter's behavior," Severus assured, crossing his ankles comfortably while Ginny handed him a glass of red wine. "Thank you, Missus Potter."

"You're welcome,"

Ronald shot to his feet, fists clenched, but before the red faced young man could speak, Arthur touched his shoulder, effectively placing himself between them, "Ron, it's Christmas and you promised your mother..."

"Fine." He snapped and sat back down.

"Have I offended you, Mister Weasley?"

Miss Granger breezed in through the kitchen at that moment, "Happy Christmas everyone, sorry I'm a bit late, Arthur, I had a slight mishap at the shop this morning brew- Oh, hello Professor! I'm so glad to see you made it! Rose, I hope you asked before accosting Mister Snape with your affections, we talked about this."

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Miss Granger. I got the distinct impression from Minerva this afternoon that I'd be dragged here if I didn't come on my own, besides I had a gift to deliver to your daughter. And I do not mind Rose's attention, so long as she doesn't squirm." For effect, he surreptitiously poked the girl on his lap in the ribs and she squeaked and squirmed away from his fingers.

Granger looked quite lovely in a sleek emerald green turtleneck and simple slacks, her hair pulled back in a neat bun, save for the one oddly dark curl that had come loose. Noticing it made him strangely self conscious of his own oddly brunette lock of hair. _Just the color of the rest of her curls_ , he noted then, mentally kicking himself for not noticing sooner.

"How has the school year been, Severus?" Arthur inquired politely.

"Rather uneventful, though every year seems as such following the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Yes, I imagine so. How is Neville Longbottom enjoying teaching?"

"I haven't heard any complaints from him, though I doubt he'd tell me either way. I do know that he has started some rather promising research on long-term spell damage, specifically in regards to lost memory." Severus took a sip of his wine. "I suppose he'll eventually work up the nerve to ask my opinion on the potential of brewing such a potion."

"Is it possible?"

"In theory, certainly, but that sort of damage is tricky to repair even when minor. It will take quite a bit of trial and error and a vast amount of arithmancy before he has anything potentially viable."

"And what of your own research? Are you working on anything these days?" Granger asked.

"Not presently."

Dinner was a pleasant and filling affair, despite the looks from Ronald across the table, with Rose and Granger to one side of him and George on his other. The remaining twin was all mischievous grins and subtle sleight of hands throughout the meal, a quality he'd distinctly lacked since Fred Weasley's untimely death - a fact he knew second hand from his dealings with people of mutual acquaintance with George. He even mentioned in passing a few interesting products he'd been developing, including scented fireworks. It was after dinner when things went all pear shaped.

"So Professor," Potter began, none too subtly. Severus suddenly felt uneasy about the gleam in his eye. "What prompted the hair change, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"But Uncle Harry," Rose chimed in, a puzzled look scrunching her nose, "You know why Misser Snape's hair is like that. It's because he and mummy glow."

His eyebrows shot toward his hairline, even as Granger attempted to shush her child. "Pardon me?"

The adults, save one, all looked like guilty deer caught in headlights, to coin a muggle phrase his father had used. Severus turned his attention to the four year old seated on her father's lap, "Rose? Would you care to explain?"

She looked positively pleased to oblige him. "Uncle George did a spell on mummy last year that changed her hair. They said it was supposed to match your soul mates hair. I don't remember why Uncle George said it didn't work on him. But when you glow together that's how you know! Right, mummy?"

"Yes, Rose." Granger looked the most guilty, but strangely, Severus didn't feel angry or betrayed, just awkward. The entire Weasley clan had known, which in and of itself explained a few things, such as the abrupt end to Granger's marriage that she'd avoided explaining in the past and the panicked look in her eyes any time they happened to make eye contact. And that damnable glow, which, blast it all, was encompassing them both as their eyes met across the room. _Blasted Soul Magic, I should have guessed._

Ginevra did her best to contain her squeak of surprise while at the same time wildly swatting at her husband's forearm.

The entire group seemed rather fascinated by it, until they were all startled out of it by Ronald's abrupt rise from his seat which violently dislodged Rose from his lap and dropped her to the floor. "I've had enough." He snapped, "I'm going home."

Granger knelt beside her daughter and helped the watery eyed girl to her feet, but was rejected when she tried to comfort her.

Rose very quietly crossed the room to him and practically crawled into his robes to snuggle up to him when he silently scooped her up onto his lap. And there she stayed for the remainder of the evening, even while gifts were exchanged.

He was hugged soundly when she opened the watercolors he'd gotten her and she clapped gleefully when he opened one of Molly's knitted jumpers, thankfully black, and without the giant monogrammed S to remind him and anyone who happened to see him wear it what letter his name started with.

"I'm afraid Rose and I aren't nearly as talented as Molly, but we worked very hard, so don't laugh," Granger explained, passing him another squashy package.

Inside was a plain knitted scarf in slate gray, with a sloppy S.S. embroidered in emerald green in one corner.

"I did the stitching! Mummy showed me how. Do you like it?"

He thumbed the uneven stitches, "Yes, I do. Thank you, Rose. And Miss Granger."

* * *

"Of course you're welcome to join us again for New Year's, Severus." Molly said as he and the girl asleep on his shoulder were hugged at the door; her mother was gathering up their bags of gifts and the leftovers Molly was sending them off with.

"I will let you know if I have duties at the school that night." He promised.

"Good. Don't be a stranger now,"

"Yes, Molly."

He waited while Granger said her goodbyes before they walked far enough from the house to Apparate. He arrived moments before she did, just a few doors down from the apothecary.

"Tonight was a very good Christmas, I think, certainly better than last year's." She remarked, setting off.

"I can think of a moment or two where it could have been better, but yes, it was overall a pleasant evening." Severus agreed, shifting to tuck Rose's head under his chin so it would stop rolling off his shoulder with each step. She gripped his robes tighter in her sleep.

"I'm so sorry about Ron. I wasn't sure how he'd act. And I'm sorry about Harry too, for that matter," she sighed, dropping the wards to grant them entry. She stopped in the middle of the shop to face him, "I wasn't trying to keep anything from you, it's just… an awkward situation, I didn't know what to say - how to tell you about George's charm. I wanted to, of course you have a right to know, but before that day I hadn't seen you since St. Mungo's and…. I'm rambling again, aren't I? I'll stop."

Severus smirked a little, and answered her honestly, "It's quite alright, Granger, I understand."

She nodded mutely, then gestured to Rose, "I can take her if you want to get back to the school?"

"I don't mind, besides do you know which bags are which?"

She regarded the bags in her hands, "At a glance? No. Come on upstairs then, we'll get this figured out."

Granger led the way up to her flat and Severus quietly helped her get Rose into her pajamas and into bed. He waited until she shut the bedroom door behind them before he spoke, following beside her to the kitchen table where the mismatched bags waited. "Granger, would you be amenable to discussing..." He tugged at his brunette lock of hair, "This? Not tonight, of course, it's late and it's been a long enough day as is, but we shouldn't let it remain an elephant in the room anymore."

She'd been rummaging between the parcels as he spoke and picked out two of them, "These are yours - one food, one gifts - and yes, I'd like to talk as well. When is a good time for you?"

"During the holiday break would be preferable,"

"Well I'm free any time, including tomorrow."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Do you not have plans with your own parents tomorrow?"

She winced, "I obliviated them during the war… They're somewhere in Australia, running their dentistry and completely oblivious to the fact that they have a daughter or granddaughter."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Granger waved it off, "Everybody sacrificed something to see Voldemort defeated once and for all; at least I know they're alive and safe. Anyway, we were discussing talking about our hair?"

"Yes," Severus nodded, "Keep Molly's leftovers, I'll return tomorrow afternoon and we can talk then."

"Should I ask Ronald or Molly and Arthur to take Rose?"

"She knows enough of the situation as it is, I don't see an issue with her joining us to talk."

"Okay," she smiled.

They said their goodnights and soon Severus was back out in the cold and snow, a bag of both thoughtful and amusing gifts in one hand and a slate gray scarf wrapped around his neck. His walk back to the castle was pleasant and quiet and full of promise for things to come.

* * *

 _I don't know why I didn't write in Teddy and the other children - laziness, perhaps? They were there though, I promise! Except Hugo, because plot noodling._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money.

* * *

" Good morning, Severus! How was your evening?" Minerva greeted cheerily at breakfast.

"Mister Weasley the Youngest made a spectacle of himself, otherwise it was a very...enlightening evening. And the Weasleys and Potters send their good Christmas wishes."

"Well as I recall it was about this time last year that Hermione and Ronald began their divorce proceedings, so I imagine that brought some tenseness to the table."

"They were civil enough with each other," he explained dismissively, comfortable enough with the Headmistress to speak freely as they were the first of the staff to the Great Hall. "It was my presence that caused the tension."

"Oh?"

"All because of this blasted thing," he tugged at his brown hairs, "It's Soul Magic George Weasley performed on Miss Granger."

"Oh Severus," she near squeaked, attempting to hide a growing smile behind her hand, "Is it the compelling sort? How do you feel about it all?"

"It is not. And I am...intrigued, to be honest. Clearly the Weasleys know more about it than I do, but Miss Granger and I have agreed to discuss...things this afternoon."

The subject was quickly dropped as they were joined by their other co-workers.

He kept himself occupied with the school's brewing, happy for a change to be doing the mindlessly tedious brewing he'd been doing for more than twenty years. It was almost cathartic working on the pastes and salves and potions, moving from station to station with such practiced ease it was akin to breathing. It kept him from thinking about his upcoming afternoon as he didn't want to color the situation with unfavorable what-if's and incomplete or inaccurate information.

It was late afternoon when he finally made his way down to the village and ultimately, the apothecary. The wards on the door were down, so he slipped inside, feeling the strong wards over the shelves on the shop floor pushing against him. He bypassed it all, moving past the counter to the stairwell that led up to her flat. There was a laugh following the squeal that answered his knock, and presently the door was flung open to allow Rose to launch herself at him. "Hello to you too, Miss Weasley." Severus chuckled, patting her hair.

Granger appeared in the kitchen doorway, smiling, "I swear she's as fond of you as she is her Chimera. Come on in, make yourself comfortable. Tea?"

"Please," He shut the door behind him and Rose scampered off to her bedroom; Severus made himself comfortable in the arm chair in the living area, admiring the tiny tree nestled in the corner, glowing with little multicolored fairy lights and decorated with paper snowflakes and other handmade ornaments. He wondered if that was a muggle tradition Granger was continuing for her child. Two red stockings hung from the little mantle over the tiny fireplace, garland was draped over the curtain rods on the windows and festive doilies were laid out on all the flat surfaces. It was positively cozy.

"So," she said quietly, setting a tea cup on the little table between the chair and sofa before sitting down herself with her own cup, "What haven't you figured out already?"

"I inadvertently ended your marriage, didn't I?"

"Yes," she sighed, "We were well down that road in any case. Besides he was having an affair with one of his co-workers anyway. I'm just lucky I got out before he got us both pregnant."

That answered one question. His other question was promptly on his lips, "Why did George use the charm on you in the first place?"

"He tried it on himself first, but his hair never changed, he only got a permanently cold spot on his scalp..."

"Fred Weasley?"

"That was our guess," She nodded, smiling bitterly. Rose emerged from her room with her crayons and paper and settled herself on the floor between them. "I happened to be in the shop that day and he convinced me. I hadn't even considered what would happen if it didn't turn ginger, it just felt so good to see George smile again - he's had a hard time of it, adjusting without Fred."

Severus nodded and sipped at his tea. " I'm no expert on the subject, but it's my understanding that Soul Magic is particularly strong between twins."

"The theory behind it is rather fascinating," she agreed.

"I must admit that I'm quite relieved that it isn't the compelling sort of Soul Magic; I do not enjoy my feelings being decided for me."

"No, I imagine not, after the Wars. If we're being honest, I must admit that I'm extremely relieved you haven't billowed in scowling and demeaning my lack of forethought and disregard for the consequences."

"I'm no longer a double agent with some of the strongest Occlumency shields in all of Wizarding Britain." He remarked passively, "While I strive to maintain such a reputation among the students, I feel no need to alienate myself among my peers, even if they happen to be Neville Longbottom or the Gryffindor Princess," Severus hid his smirk behind his tea cup when she colored at his use of one of her old school monikers. "Even a dungeon bat requires socialization."

"I like bats," Rose grinned.

The adults eyed each other and chuckled. "You certainly do, Rose," Granger agreed.

His afternoon in the cozy flat was quiet and relaxing, and he particularly enjoyed sitting at the table after supper and showing Rose how to use her new watercolors. Her first work of art was a bat - she was adamant he keep it before she was sent off to bed.

"So where do we go from here, then?" Granger's voice held a certain shyness and hesitancy that reminded him of the two decades between them.

Were he a muggle and a stronger man, he'd have quietly distanced himself from her and her child, but he was a wizard and weak and after having been denied companionship for so long due in no small part to the blasted Vows he'd made to Albus and dead childhood friends over the years, he was loath to deny himself the company of the younger witch and her overly affectionate daughter, especially since they so readily welcomed him into their lives. That they apparently happened to be quite compatible in other areas that as of yet remained unexplored was a bonus.

"It's been some time since my last experience, but I believe this is the part where I ask you to join me for dinner - properly of course, and without rambunctious children joining us."

She chuckled, "Did you have a date in mind?"

"Yes, I do believe that is what courting is called these days," he said, taking extra care to keep a passive expression in place.

Granger's mouth opened repeatedly before she finally gasped out, "Did- did you just make a joke, Mister Snape?"

Severus grinned, "Do you think me incapable of such things? I had thought that we'd spent enough afternoons in each other's company for you to know better, Miss Granger."

"I'll have to get used to that," she huffed good-naturedly, "So, as we were saying - did you have a particular day in mind for dinner?"

"I suppose New Year's would suffice, unless you've already committed to plans with the Weasley's?"

She waved it off dismissively, "They'd rather I go out with you, I'm sure. We already have quite the cheering section, if yesterday didn't tip you off to that. And I doubt I'd be able to ask them to watch Rose without them putting two and two together."

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I'd very much like to go out to dinner with you, Mister Snape, as long as you agree to use my name."

"Severus, Hermione." he corrected gently. "If we're to give whatever this is a go, I must also insist you call me by my given name."

"Okay,"

"Good; I think I will bid you goodnight, then. I have potions waiting for me back at the castle that will need tending soon." She walked him all the way downstairs to the front door of the apothecary. Before he ventured out into the snowy gloom of night, he said, "I will let you know the pertinent details for our date as soon as I've made arrangements."

Granger nodded, "Sounds good… Severus. Goodnight - be safe walking back to Hogwarts."

Severus dipped his head to hide the pleased quirk of his lips. He couldn't remember the last time someone had told him to be safe. "Goodnight, Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money.

* * *

Molly,  
 _Can you watch Rose for New Year's? Severus has asked me out to dinner.  
_ _Thanks,  
_ _Hermione_

* * *

 _Hermione,  
_ _Of course we'll take Rose for the night! I'm so happy to hear that Severus is taking all of this very calmly - he does have a temper you know, but he keeps it on a tight leash. Do you know where you'll be going?  
_ _Molly_

* * *

 _Severus,  
_ _Rose insists I write to ask if you've been wearing your scarf - she's quite paranoid about you being cold because we had a talk about why you always wear such heavy robes.  
_ _Hermione_

* * *

 _Hermione,  
_ _I've made reservations for us in muggle London for 8pm. I thought we might better enjoy the anonymity it will provide us - not everyone is as understanding as your relations. Dress business casual and warm, as the second part of our outing will be outdoors. I promise our third port of call will thaw you out, should you freeze; though, being a witch, I sincerely hope you remain clever enough to avoid such inconveniences.  
_ _Until New Year's,  
_ _Severus  
_ _P.S. Yes, when I venture outdoors, it's very warm. I've even worn Molly's jumper a time or two when I'm working in my private lab._

* * *

 _Hermione,  
_ _We need to talk.  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Hermione,  
_ _Don't ignore my owls. We need to talk, about Christmas.  
_ _Write back or I'll come to the shop - don't try to use an "I'm busy" excuse, you live in Hogsmeade and work at an apothecary's, it can't possibly ever be_ _that_ _busy.  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Ronald,  
_ _I_ _have_ _been busy, actually. I've been working on some complex potions for a special order, not that you particularly care. And, of course, Rose takes up a good portion of my time when I'm_ _not_ _in the shop - she's finally stopped wetting the bed, if you were interested. Perhaps now you'll show some interest in having her over to the house on your odd weekends off.  
_ _There is nothing to talk about and I have no wish to see you outside of family functions.  
_ _Hermione_

* * *

 _Hermione,  
_ _I will be by your flat to collect you at 7:30.  
_ _Severus_

* * *

Hermione had dropped her daughter off at the Weasley's two hours ago and had promptly returned home to give herself a good and thorough scrubbing in the shower. She followed it up with wrangling her wild hair into tidy submission, half pulled back in a ponytail and doused in enough sleek-easy to be rid of the frizz. Her makeup was minimal, knowing that Snape had watched her grow up for most of her teenage years was reminder enough that more than the bare necessity would only make herself look vain in his eyes. The dress Ginny had helped her pick out two days earlier (after her friend had found out about the date and finally stopped squealing with glee) was slate gray with a black ribbon tied at her waist and she paired it with sensibly warm black tights and flat soled shoes.

She'd just dug a warm winter jacket from her closet at 7:25 when there was an agitated knock at the door to the stairwell and the shop below. She frowned, not expecting Snape for another few minutes nor was it in his nature to knock that way. "Who in the world could that be?" Hermione groaned audibly when she found Ron, red faced and fists clenched waiting for her on the other side. "I don't have time for this Ron."

"You bloody well better make time! We need to talk."

Hermione grabbed her nondescript muggle purse that held a mirror, lipstick and her wand off the hook by the door and pushed past him, shutting and warding the door behind her, "There is nothing to talk about, go to your parents and join your family for the holiday. Rose has been looking forward to seeing you."

"I heard you're going out with the Git tonight - what are you doing seeing a man almost twice our age?" he demanded following down the stairs on her heels. She studiously ignored him, not quite stomping through the shop and out the front door, raising the heavy outer wards once he was out.

It wasn't until he grabbed her by the arm and made her face him that she lost her temper. She was proud of that. " _Severus_ has a name, Ronald, first of all. Second, it's none of your business what I do with my evening, I am a grown woman capable of making my own decisions. And _third_ , we were divorced very nearly a year ago, you have _no_ right to accost me in _my_ home and berate me on my choice of partner! I certainly didn't harass you about your choice in Helga-whatever-her-bloody-name-was when I found out you were cheating on me with her! Stop being so juvenile and jealous of Severus and _leave me alone._ "

Ron's anger had further darkened his face as she ranted and her eyes went wide with alarm when he lifted a hand to hit her, but the blow never came as he was blasted backward forcefully. Hermione spun around at the darkly spoken "Petrificus Totalus," to find Snape behind her, wand drawn and pointed at Ron's prone form. The next moment, he summoned and sent off a patronus. He looked very nice in his black pants and his Christmas sweater, a crisp white dress shirt peeking out over the collar and from the sleeves of his unbuttoned wool coat.

She smiled, "Severus,"

"Are you alright, Hermione? I sent for Potter to collect his friend." He finally lowered his wand and tucked it into an inner pocket of his jacket. He glowed very briefly when their eyes met as he looked her over. "You look lovely."

"Yes, I'm fine, he only annoyed me. And thank you, you look very nice as well. Should we wait for Harry?"

"No." He offered her his arm, "I trust you've arranged overnight accommodations for Rose? Unless things go terribly, I'm afraid our plans will keep us out quite late."

"Yes, she's staying with Molly and Arthur overnight."

"Good." And with that, he spun them away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money.

* * *

Dinner was first and while very pleasant, it felt a bit stiff and formal, both of them sticking to the safe topics of conversations they'd covered in the past during their slightly less than regular Rose-instigated meetings. Afterwards, they walked along the busy sidewalk, Hermione's hand tucked between his arm and ribs and she thanked her forethought of her warm tights and flat shoes against the stiff gusts of wind and slippery patches of sidewalk.

"Are you going to prove more graceful on skates or in your shoes, I wonder?" Snape chuckled, sidestepping a muggle reveler who'd already had too much to drink and was weaving unsteadily along.

"We're going skating?" She asked, surprised.

"Do you disapprove?"

"Of course not. I've never been though, so I can't make any promises toward my ability."

He glanced down at her, "If it makes you feel better, the last time I made a fool of myself on the ice was when I was eleven."

She smiled brightly, "It does actually, though I can't picture you ice skating."

"Well you shan't have to tax your brain for long, we're nearly there and then you shall see first hand if bats can skate."

Hermione nearly exploded in a peal of laughter and was still giggling about it when Snape ushered her into the queue to pay and acquire skates.

It was a large outdoor rink and considering the day, wasn't nearly as busy as she would have expected, but it only served to allow her more room to repeatedly wipe out. Snape was making a much better go of it, slowly but steadily gliding along. After a dozen or so tumbles, he helped her to her feet and threaded their fingers together. "I think you might have been steadier on the sidewalk, Hermione, but not much."

Even gloved, his hands were long fingered and slender and warm. Hermione even rather liked the comfortable way they fit together. "Not all of us can be graceful at everything like you, Severus," she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Therefore, she was utterly unprepared for his lips touching hers, however briefly. "I am rather impressed with myself, I'll admit," he remarked, almost as though he hadn't just kissed her, "I wasn't nearly this steady in my youth. I may have even been clumsier than you."

"Oh I doubt it," she squeezed his hand tighter as they started forward again, watching his feet to try and mimic their movements. "So where are we going after this?"

"I thought the London Eye would be a good place to ring in the New Year, unless you're still averse to heights?"

Hermione felt her cheeks darken, "I'm surprised you, out of all the teachers I had at Hogwarts, would remember that."

"With Misters Potter and Weasley for friends, I found it extremely ironic that you disliked brooms."

"Well one of us needed to have our feet on the ground, if for no other reason than to keep the other two alive."

Snape laughed, tightening his hold on her as her balance teetered.

Hermione's balance improved immensely for as long as they held hands and flew right out from under her any time they separated. That didn't stop them from skating and chatting and laughing around the rink until the crowds grew thicker as the hour grew closer to midnight. Shoes back on feet and skates returned, Snape hurried them along to where the giant, new ferris wheel was located along the bank of the Thames. They waited amongst the crowds until it came their turn to board and stepped into the capsule shaped observation platform. Snape nestled them away along one of the glass walls, Hermione looking out over the city and holding onto the rail, Snape pressed gently against her back, his hands on her shoulders.

"This is amazing," she admitted when they were about halfway to the top and she could see over many of the buildings around them.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. It is a rather impressive view," he responded quietly and she knew the moment their eyes met in the reflection of the glass when they began to faintly glow.

Hermione turned toward him a while later when their capsule companions began the final countdown to midnight and the new year. They had gotten on at an opportune time, as their pod was one of the topmost ones; they were more or less eye level with the loud, colorful bursts of fireworks lighting up the black sky.

"Happy New Year," she murmured when the midnight cheer arose.

His hands found the curve of her waist under her jacket and she met him halfway when he moved in for a kiss. This one lingered, a firm but gentle pressure on her lips. When they drew away for air, her cheeks were warm and there was a curiously pleased quirk of a smile on his lips, "Happy New Year, Hermione."

She smiled and he turned her back toward the fireworks, drawing her back until she was snugly up against him, hands folded over her stomach. They remained that way quietly until they disembarked when the pod began to grow too crowded; Hermione got the distinct impression that Snape didn't care much for crowds and this was the second time they'd moved on when things got too active. She couldn't much blame him, either. The muggle crowds were grating and reeked of liquor and vomit; coming upon a particularly thick and rowdy group of men and women, Hermione slipped her hand into his and curled her other around the inside of his elbow. Her attempt to sidestep them seemed to draw their attention, however. "Hey sweetie, wanna join the party?" One of the men asked, clearly rather deep in his cups, "I'm sure your old man here won't mind, would you mate?"

That just drew her closer to Snape and she curled her nose at him, "Firstly, all this looks like is a river of vomit waiting to happen, and second, he's not even old enough to be my father, he's my date and we'd both appreciate it if you'd kindly sod off."

"I think I would in fact, mind, regardless that she seems rather attached to me," Snape sneered. He didn't even need his robes to billow menacingly - Hermione thought that was rather wonderful.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked gently, several minutes after the encounter when he remained silent and his brow pinched.

"I dislike being reminded of how many years are between us," he admitted finally. "I am not a strong man, Hermione, or we would never have even gotten here. I have been denied too much for too long and I am loathe to admit that you are very likely stuck with me, even if we remain only friends after tonight."

"Severus," she said, squeezing his hand, "You are one of the strongest men I know, don't discredit yourself. As for our age difference, just look where my marrying someone my own age got me - a divorced single mother who can barely stand being in the same room as her child's father but stomachs it anyway for her daughter's sake. And I think we'd be stuck with each other regardless, thanks to how much Rose likes you; I swear sometimes she likes you more than Ron."

Some of the tension left his brow, "Was she witness to many of your disagreements?"

"No, we tried very hard to wait until she was out of the house with someone or asleep at the very least, but she knew we fought often."

He returned her to her flat going on three in the morning, after stopping for hot chocolate at a 24/7 diner and getting lost to their conversation.

"Definitely the best date I've ever been on; thank you for a wonderful evening, Severus." Hermione smiled, the pair of them standing in her living room.

"It was for me as well, especially considering it was my first that Narcissa didn't set me up on. And you're welcome, it was my pleasure."

"Really? Narcissa set you up on blind dates?" Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling.

"Against my wishes on top of that - I think she needed something to occupy her time beyond Draco and trying to play matchmaker with me made her happy, so I never said anything."

"Well you're patently brilliant at showing a girl a good time,"

"Good to know," Snape smiled slyly, "Does that mean I've earned a second?"

"Undoubtedly. Can I make you some tea or do you need to be getting back to the castle?"

He reached out to finger a loose curl, "I should be going, Minerva wanted to go over some things before the break ended."

"Ah, the duties of Deputy Headmaster never end," she nodded in understanding.

"She's actually been quite accommodating of me during the break; usually she has me buried in paperwork for the Governors with her when I'm not busy with grading or the school's brewing."

"I won't keep you then,"

"I will come to see you again when I'm able," he promised, drawing her closer by the waist. "Good night, Hermione."

She rose on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips, "Good night, Severus."

She waited until she heard the chime of the shop door downstairs closing before she crossed to the window and watched as his tall dark figure melted away into the night, then raised the wards downstairs and turned in the direction of her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money.

* * *

Severus,  
 _Rose has very specifically asked for you and I to take her ice skating this weekend. I've explained to her that you may not have time with the beginning of the school term rapidly approaching, but we'd both like it if you could join us. And Mr. Appleborne wanted me to check in with you to see how your classroom supplies are faring.  
_ _Hermione_

* * *

 _Hermione,  
_ _I tend to try and keep my personal affairs to myself, therefor the entire staff knows and Minerva has suggested turning the Transfiguration courtyard into an ice skating rink for an afternoon - does Friday work for you? I think she just wants an excuse to get you in the castle to see for herself where our relationship stands - I'll admit I'm a bit curious in that regard as well. I'm growing low on lacewing flies, otherwise they are sufficient.  
_ _Severus_

* * *

 _Hermione,  
_ _I have this weekend off; Rose can come spend it with me if she'd like.  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Severus,  
_ _Friday will work wonderfully; Rose will be spending the rest of her weekend with her father, who has a rare weekend off. As to your curiosity, you're the only partner on my dance card, so take that as you will.  
_ _Hermione_

* * *

His afternoon spent with Hermione and Rose in the Transfiguration courtyard was quite possibly his favorite. Rose proved much more adept at ice skating than her mother, who opted to stay off the ice and just watch the fun. Once again, they stayed for dinner at Minerva's request, only because she'd beaten him to asking.

"I'm sorry we can't stay longer, but I promised Ron I'd bring Rose over after supper." Hermione explained as she helped the girl into her coat.

"Do I have to go, mummy?" She whined.

"Yes dear. Your father asked to have you and you don't spend nearly as much time with him as you should."

Rose crossed her arms to pout and Hermione straightened, smiling ruefully at the girl. "This afternoon was lovely, Severus, thank you for inviting us."

"Yeah, thank you Misser Snape!" Rose stopped pouting long enough to throw her arms around his legs.

He smiled at Hermione and patted down Rose's curls. "It was my pleasure. Good evening, ladies."

"Good evening, Severus," Hermione surprised him by bouncing up on her toes and pecking him on the lips. They'd remained studiously undemonstrative all day, which hardly bothered him, with Rose commanding most of his attention and no desire to draw attention to themselves among their peers at dinner, but her sudden display warmed his soul. "Let me know if you need any more potions supplies."

"Of course,"

They were hardly away from the castle when Minerva appeared from around the corner, "You seem quite taken with her, Severus, and Rose as well."

"I suppose I am."

"Well I can hardly blame you; Miss Granger is every bit as brilliant and stubborn as you and you've been denied your own happiness more often than not."

* * *

 _I know it's short, but it felt like a natural end point, plus we're going to start some time skipping. Besides, I'm spamming this whole thing up at once, so it's not like you have to wait long._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money.

* * *

He was awoken quite suddenly from a deep sleep. It took several moments for him to wake up enough to recognize the silvery blue glow of a patronus in the gloom of his darkened bedroom.

"Severus," the little otter said in Hermione's voice, sounding stressed, "I'm sorry and I know it's late, but could you meet me at St. Mungo's? I'll explain when you arrive - I need you."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand, he groped in the dark with the other for his wand and pocket watch. He lit the candles in the room with the first and flipped open the second to peer at the time - almost 4:30 in the morning.

He was too tired to bother with the buttons on his teaching robes, throwing on his Christmas jumper over a white shirt, yanking on his pants and stomping into his Dragon hide boots. He sent off a patronus to the Headmistress informing her of his departure and promising a more thorough explanation as he became apprised of the situation.

He hurried through the secret passageway leading out of the dungeons and past the wards of the school for the first time since the end of the war, barely breaking stride once out in the cool early June night to Apparate away. It was as he approached the front desk of St. Mungo's that it occurred to him that he ought to have let Hermione know he was on his way, if only to soothe the nerves that had been so obvious in her middle of the night summons.

"Can I help you Professor Snape?" The bleary eyed receptionist asked, looking up from her novel; a former Hufflepuff, if memory served, but he couldn't put the face to a name.

"Yes, I'm not entirely sure why I'm here, but I'm looking for Hermione Granger?"

She nodded, "She mentioned asking for someone to come sit with her - Children's Ward, room three-hundred ninety-four."

"Thank you," he was off again, taking the lift up to the proper floor and finding Ronald Weasley standing in the hallway looking ashamed outside room 394. "Mister Weasley," Severus nodded curtly.

"What are you doing here, Snape?"

He didn't have the chance to answer before a bushy mass of brown curls collided with his chest, "Hermione, is everything alright?"

" _Ronald_ put Rose on a broom last night and she fell. She's broken an arm and has a concussion; the Healers want to let it heal on its own because of her age." She glared at her ex-husband, "The coward didn't even tell me until eleven and I've only just convinced Molly and Arthur to go home."

"What can I do to help?" Severus studiously ignored the redhead glaring in his direction.

"Just stay with me, please."

He threaded his fingers through hers and gestured toward Rose's room with his free hand, "After you, my dear." To Weasley, he added over his shoulder, "I suggest you go home, Mister Weasley, glaring at me will not absolve you this evening and your presence is clearly undesired by your child's mother."

Rose was asleep in her hospital bed, the blankets tousled and thrown back as though Hermione had been tucked in beside her. There was a lone chair perched at the bedside and a small round table tucked in the corner by the window. Hermione climbed into the bed with her daughter after tucking the blankets around the girl better; Severus dutifully sat in the chair and got comfortable. It only took a few minutes of watching her back rise and fall slowly before he reached out to gently run his hand back and forth along her spine in an act of comfort.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered.

"You needed me, Hermione, of course I came."

"I'm sorry I robbed you of your sleep."

He chuckled, "I have been robbed of sleep for far less noble causes."

It was well after eight in the morning when he left her and Rose asleep in the bed to send Minerva an owl. He stopped by the cafeteria on his way back for a spot of breakfast for himself and Hermione. Rose's Healer was in the room casting diagnostic spells on the girl upon his return, smiling uncertainly at him - another face he recognized but could not name. "Good morning, sir. I wasn't aware you knew little Miss Weasley."

"How is she?" He asked, dismissing the man's implied question.

"Oh, quite well, considering. The concussion wasn't severe, and at her age, her arm will heal quickly."

"That is good to hear, her mother made it seem much more serious when she summoned me in the wee hours."

He dispelled his last set of diagnostic runes and reached for Rose's chart to jot down notes, "Many parents simply panic when their children get hurt, because there's nothing they can do. You can tell Miss Granger that Rose may be discharged when she wakes up."

Severus nodded dismissively, waiting to approach the bed until after the Healer had departed. He carded his fingers through Hermione's hair; she stirred and turned toward his hand, "Mmh, Sev'rus? What time is it?"

He passed her a cup of coffee after she sat up and swung her feet down to the floor. "Nearly ten, you just missed the Healer. He said you can take Rose home after she wakes."

She sighed with relief, "Good, that's good. Thank you so much, again, for being here."

"Hermione, I have come to care about Rose and about you very much since Christmas - if you need me, I'm going to be there for you if I can."

He was hugged tightly, "Thank you all the same."

"You're welcome, my dear."

* * *

The arrival of summer meant endless free days usually spent with Rose until Hermione finished with her day in the apothecary downstairs.

"Rose," he said one such morning at the end of July, while the girl was occupied on the floor with her dolls and he was reading a Potions journal, "May we talk about something?"

"Yes sir, Mister Severus," her toys were promptly abandoned and the five-year old climbed into his lap.

Severus set his journal aside and regarded her very seriously, "How do you feel about my seeing your mother?"

Her nose scrunched in thought, "Well, I like you a lot and you're way nicer than daddy, _you_ never make me fall and get hurt. And I know mummy likes you a lot, she was never this happy with daddy or after we moved here. Why do you want to know, Mister Severus?"

"Well, with your approval, I'd like to ask your mother to marry me."

The girl in his lap squealed and launched forward, excitedly attempting to strangle him with her hug. He chuckled and returned the embrace, "I take that as a yes?"

She leaned away from him without breaking her grip on his neck, "Does that mean you'll be my daddy instead of daddy? Will I still have to call you Mister Severus?"

Severus smoothed back her hair, "No, Ronald will always be your father, I would be your step-father, so it would be like having two fathers. And you may call me whatever you wish, Rose. But first your mother has to agree. And you must help me keep it a secret, okay?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now let's go see if she'll let you accompany me to Diagon Alley."

Rose was halfway to her room to fetch her shoes when she stopped to ask, "Why do we have to go to Diagon Alley?"

"You'll see, go put your shoes on, I'll be downstairs."

The shop was fairly quiet, a cauldron bubbling in the back and Hermione steadily chopping ingredients behind the counter where she could keep an eye on the cauldron.

"Hermione," he said, loudly enough to get her attention, but not so loud as to startle her from her concentration.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Would it be alright for Rose to accompany me to Diagon Alley in the course of the morning?"

"Of course; would you mind stopping in at George's to pick up Harry's birthday present? George said it would be ready today."

"Certainly, dear. Anything else, while I'm out?" He agreed, gently gripping the curve of her waist and leaning around her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

"No, thank you." Rose stormed down the stairs then, "Be good, Rose, and have fun."

"Yes, mummy! Come on, Mister Severus!" She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him from the shop.

Gringotts was quiet and Rose hung onto his hand tightly, half hiding behind him in the face of the stony faced goblins. She squealed and giggled on the rail car and waited there with their goblin escort while Severus retrieved what he needed from his vault. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes proved much busier, Rose disappearing into the stacks before he could say anything to the contrary.

"Rose, don't run off like that," he admonished a few minutes later when he found her sitting on the floor with her uncle playing with one of his inventions.

"Sorry, Mister Severus,"

"Hello, professor," George greeted, "How can I help you today?"

"Hermione asked us to pick up Harry's present while we were in the Alley."

"Ah, yes; I'm quite proud of 'Mione's ingenuity on this one."

Severus looked at him questioningly. Rose took the momentary lull in conversation to blurt out, "Guess what, Uncle George!"

"What, munchkin?"

She leaned in and stage whispered, "Mister Severus is gonna marry my mum!"

George looked up at him both eyebrows raised. He sighed and shook his head, "So much for keeping it secret, Rose."

"Oopies. Sorry, Mister Severus."

"Your secret is safe with me," George grinned, rising to his feet, "I'll go get Hermione's package."

"I very much doubt that, Mister Weasley, though I'll appreciate you _not_ telling Hermione."

"Naturally,"

* * *

It was well after lunch when Severus and Rose returned to the shop, the latter bounding in first, dodging around the shelves, "Mummy, mummy! Guess what, guess what!"

"What, Rose?" Hermione laughed, shooting glances between the girl and Severus taking his time rounding the same shelves.

"Mister Severus got me a bat! It's sooo cute!"

Lo and behold, he finally rounded the display, brightly wrapped package in one hand and a pretty house shaped bat box tucked under his other arm. "I could hardly say no, the way she fawned over it; I hope you don't mind? It's an Egyptian fruit bat, reasonably sized when full grown and easy for a child to feed."

"Not at all," she smiled, accepting the Wizard Wheezes box from him, followed by the chaste peck he left on her lips. "I appreciate your careful thought in selecting a pet - I hate bugs. What else did you two get up to in Diagon Alley?"

"Can't tell! It's a surprise," Rose beamed.

Severus shot a look at the girl, "And by that she means she already told someone she shouldn't and we had to have a talk about surprises over lunch."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the pair, "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," they insisted together.

* * *

 _See, first time skip. The next will be jumping us ahead to Christmas time and the very last one (the epilogue, I suppose you could call it) will take us all the way to Rose's first year, where most of the plot noodling happens._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money.

* * *

 _Hermione_ ,  
 _Can I have Rose this weekend? It's been ages since she was over. I'm not going to let her get hurt this time, I promise. Teddy is spending the weekend with Harry and Gin, we thought maybe the kids could have a "camp out" in the library Friday at Grimmauld Place.  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Mr. Weasley,  
_ _Hermione is currently occupied brewing a special order, and asked me to respond on her behalf, as she felt it shouldn't wait. We will drop Rose off by tea Friday afternoon. She will be sent under the strictest impression that you will not withhold a serious injury for five hours again, should such an injury occur.  
_ _S. Snape_

* * *

 _Hermione,  
_ _I don't appreciate your bat of a boyfriend threatening me when you have him write your letters. See you Friday.  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Ginny,  
_ _Please don't let your brother or Harry put Rose on a broom this weekend, she's still terrified of them after her fall in June. Are we still planning for Christmas at Grimmauld this year?  
_ _Hermione_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind dropping Rose off, Severus? I can always take this delivery afterwards." Hermione asked for the seventh time in less than fifteen minutes.

"I'm sure, my dear. That Wolfsbane needs to be delivered on time, Ronald can hardly bother me," he assured her again, helping Rose with the buttons on her winter coat.

Christmas was only a few days off and he'd once again been invited to join the Weasleys and Potters, this year at the latter's home. He was proud that Rose - and by extension, George - had kept his secret, though every now and then he'd catch the girl eyeing her mother suspiciously, as though debating whether to say something or not. He was convinced she'd be the first Weasley not to be placed in Gryffindor - he couldn't wait to see the stroke that would cause her father.

"Alright, if you're sure…"

"I am." He picked up Rose's weekend bag.

Hermione huffed and smiled at him, "Okay, okay, I get it. Be good for your father Rose, and have fun with Teddy and Albus. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Bye, momma, I'll be good." Rose hugged her mother, then reached for Severus' hand. The shop door had hardly shut behind them when she spoke again, "Are you going to ask this weekend?"

He raised one eyebrow at the girl.

"You're carrying the little box again, in your waistcoat pocket." She explained, pointing in his general direction, "Are you?"

"I've considered it," he told her honestly and tightened his grip on her, "Hold on tight now."

He waited for the answering squeeze to his hand before Apparating them away.

They landed in a copse of trees in the park across from Weasley's house and Rose obediently held his hand all the way up to the door; he released her to knock, and crouched, balancing on the balls of his feet, to hug her when she held her arms out to him.

They were mid-embrace when Weasley opened the door, "Hey, Rosie; where's Hermione?"

Ever since Rose's broom accident in June, they'd managed to keep a stilted, but civil acquaintance with each other as their paths crossed often enough since he'd become seriously involved with Hermione. "She had a batch of Wolfsbane to deliver, so I am here in her stead."

"Hi daddy, can we have hot chocolate before we go to Uncle Harry's?"

"Sure, why not? Come on then, kid, let's not keep Mister Snape from his business."

"Yes daddy. Bye Mister Severus," Rose smiled.

Severus patted down her curls and passed her bag to Weasley, "Good-bye Rose, I'll see you at Grimmauld for Christmas."

* * *

"Hello Severus," Hermione smiled, breezing into her apartment just over an hour later, unwinding her scarf.

"Marry me, Hermione," he said very casually, lowering his book slightly and watching her carefully to see if she'd notice or if she'd remain in babble mode as she usually did at the end of her work day.

Babble mode continued full tilt while she shed her outer layers, "How was the drop off? I hope Ron behaved himself, he can be so difficult sometimes. Anyways, you'll never believe who I ran into on my way back from my delivery - Luna Lovegood! Apparently she and Neville started seeing each other this past summer - about time he stopped dragging his feet too, I couldn't believe he never said anything to her after the Battle when- What did you just say?!"

Severus smiled, closed his book and set it aside. "Marry me," he repeated.

"That's what I thought you said!" She squeaked, "Um, I don't know what to say."

"Yes or no are the generally accepted responses. Occasionally tears and hugs are involved, to my understanding."

She swatted at his arm and sank onto the couch beside him, "Git. And yes, I will marry you."

He reached into his pocket, "Then this is yours, I believe."

Hermione cooed over the ring in the little black box, creamy pearls set against a rose gold band. "Oh this is lovely, Severus."

"It was my mother's; the rest of my parents' wedding set was sold off to pay for my father's rum, but I'm sure we'll find something to suit." He slipped the ring onto her finger, the charm he'd added after retrieving it from Gringotts shrinking the band to fit.

"Does Rose know?" she asked after several moments silent contemplation.

Severus chuckled, "She and George have known since July; whether the rest of the Weasleys know, I cannot say."

"Severus Snape, you sneak! How did you get Rose to keep it a secret for so long?"

"She's no Gryffindor, that's how, and we may have had a serious talk about surprises after she spilled the beans to her uncle."

"She's a Weasley, I find it hard to believe that she could be anything but."

He settled an arm around her shoulders and played with the loose curls his fingers could reach, "I've seen enough Sorting Ceremonies to know she'll be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin, depending on whether she grows into her cunning or not."

Hermione laughed, "I almost hope she will, if only to see Ronald faint."

"I dearly hope so."

"You'll spoil her terribly - she'll undoubtedly become the Princess of Slytherin."

Severus clutched his chest in mock affront, "You wound me madam. I shall remain a perfectly unbiased Head of House."

She giggled, "Until she snuggles up to you begging for more difficult classwork."

"She does seem quite promising in Potions," he agreed, "Though I attribute that to her lucking out and inheriting her brains from her mother's gene pool. Don't think I didn't know it was _you_ brewing Polyjuice in your second year."

"Well did you know that it was me who set you on fire my first year?" Hermione challenged, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Was it now? I always wondered, although Seamus Finnigan would have been my first suspect, what with his penchant for blowing things up."

"Ha! Yes, we were so sure it was you doing all the sneaky things that year that Quirrell completely blindsided us. Did you know?"

Severus shook his head, "I suspected he was a follower, but any knowledge of the Dark Arts taints a person, it was hard to discern that from active Dark Magic, never mind that my knowledge of Death Eater activity at that time was minimal, being otherwise occupied in the school."

"Severus," she said, her tone implying a subject change was imminent. "Will this be your first Christmas break away from the castle?"

"In a very long time, yes, but there are things I need to see to this year, never mind Christmas at the Potters." At her questioning look, he explained, "I've been meaning to sell Spinner's End since before the War ended. There are too many years of bad memories there for me to ever hope to replace them all with good ones. I've just been putting it off; I hope to have the paperwork started before the school term resumes."

"You're welcome to use the attic here if you need somewhere to store things; I've talked to Mister Appleborne about remodeling it up there, since this seems as good a place as any for Rose and I to make our home, I just haven't had time or inspiration." She grew thoughtful, "Although, I suppose if we're going to be married, that's something we'll have to discuss."

Severus squeezed her shoulders, "I wouldn't mind making our home here, in time. Call me old fashioned, but I'd prefer it if we were settled before living under the same roof."

Hermione scrunched her nose, "To that effect, unless you object, I'd rather skip the tedium of the ceremony and just go down to the Ministry - perhaps with Rose in tow. I've jumped through the hoops once, and ended up a divorced single mother for my troubles."

"I've absolutely no objections, my dear. Simply name the day."

"Even today? I mean really, we knew from day one that we'd work out, thanks to our hair and that glow - I'm still wondering when that will stop - the last year has been formality, getting to know each other properly."

Severus chuckled, "Even today, though I have a feeling Rose would be heartbroken if we didn't include her."

"How about Christmas Eve day then? Molly's letter this morning said Charlie was going to be a day late getting home, so we won't be celebrating until Christmas Day."

"As you wish, my dear."

* * *

They arrived separately at Grimmauld Place on Christmas Day, Hermione and Rose heading over shortly after breakfast while Severus headed to Spinner's End to continue packing up his belongings. Packing his books had consumed him more than he meant for it to, so it was nearly six when he let himself into the former headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. Harry and Ginny had done an impressive job breathing life back into the house, he observed, shedding his scarf and cloak. The sound of laughter and conversation drew him further into the house to the library turned living room. Rose was the first to spot him.

"Papa!" She cried, promptly abandoning her cousins and their toys on the floor to race across the room for a hug. It hadn't taken the girl long between her return home Sunday and Tuesday morning for her to decide on her new endearment, which in his opinion, suited him perfectly. "You're late, papa," she admonished.

"Yes, I know, Rose. I got distracted."

"I know I live in Romania, but did I miss a wedding or something?" Charlie asked.

"Surprise?" Hermione smiled indulgently.

Unsurprisingly, Molly and Ginny were the first to assault them with hugs and congratulations. "We didn't even know you were engaged, when did all this happen?" The latter demanded of her friend.

"Friday and yesterday?"

Molly pushed away from the hug she'd trapped him in, "Oh, Severus," she admonished, though she was smiling.

"What, Molly? Thanks to your _son_ ," he shot a look at the unrepentant looking one-eared wonder across the room, "We knew it would be a good match and neither of us wanted a big fuss made."

"You're welcome!" Weasley grinned, the expression actually reaching his eyes.

He was surprised the subject was actually left until dinner when Arthur asked, "So will you girls be moving to Spinner's End or will Severus be moving to the apothecary?"

"The latter," Hermione responded, "Severus is actually in the process of selling his house and we're planning to remodel the attic this summer after the school year is over."

"Oh, and George," Severus added suddenly, "If you were wondering for your research, the glow finally stopped once we were married."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money.

* * *

 _Hermione_ ,  
 _You'll be happy to pass on the news to Ronald that Rose was sorted into Slytherin this evening. She has at least one proud father, even if the other dies of stroke. Minerva informs me that my reputation is positively in tatters as I apparently was unable to stop beaming after Sorting her. I think she's finally lost her marbles, as I did no such thing. Albus was sorted to Gryffindor, which I'm sure will please his parents, and it may interest you to know that Draco's boy, Scorpius was sorted to Slytherin as well and already seems to be making friends with Rose.  
_ _Severus  
_ _P.S. Has Hugo's fever come down yet? If you need a break from him to get some rest yourself, I do not mind bringing him up to the castle for a few days, though I think a toddler on the Potion Master's hip will really send my reputation down the drain, but I shall endeavor to carry on for you, my dear._

* * *

 _Severus,  
_ _Thank you for convincing me to hand Hugo over, I desperately needed the sleep his absence has allowed me. And I went to tell Ron in person about Rose's sorting - you'll be pleased to hear he fainted in the middle of the Auror department. It was glorious. Try not to favor your Slytherin Princess too much, though I'm sure it will be an exercise in futility. How is Hugo doing?  
_ _Hermione_

* * *

 _Mrs. Snape,  
_ _I'm sure Severus will deny this to his dying day, but I have found him and your son asleep together in the staff room three times this week. It is easily the most precious sight I have ever seen - fatherhood suits Severus so well. He mentioned at dinner last night that Henry has offered you the apothecary so he can retire, I'm so happy to hear all your hard work is paying off and I hope Hogwarts can continue to count on Highland Apothecary for it's potions supply needs. I'd be happy to have you up to the castle to discuss the contract any time you are free.  
_ _Headmistress McGonagall_

* * *

 _Mum,  
_ _Can Scorpius come home with us for Christmas? His parents are going to be out of the country and he's going to stay at the castle otherwise. Please, please, please?  
_ _Love you,  
_ _Rose_

 _P.S. Papa already said yes._

* * *

 _Hermione,  
_ _The children have opted against the train to London - I can't blame them, that would have been an exercise in absurdity. We will be home before lunch tomorrow and Rose has requested we take Scorpius skating while he's with us. I suggest we speak to the Potters about turning the garden at Grimmauld into an ice rink for Christmas, all the children would enjoy it and, more importantly, get them out from underfoot before dinner and presents.  
_ _Severus_

* * *

 _Ginny,  
_ _I will pass on your compliments to Severus for the idea of an ice rink for the children. I was dreading all the possibilities of another Draco living in our house over the holiday's, but Scorpius is an absolute gentleman, everything his father wasn't in school. He and Rose are thick as thieves - is it bad that I'm already imagining wedding bells in their_ _distant_ _future? We'll see you on Christmas - is Ron really bringing his new girlfriend Harry's been talking about?  
_ _Hermione_

* * *

 _GEORGE WEASLEY I CANNOT BELIEVE YOUR NERVE! THEY ARE CHILDREN! FIRST YEARS! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN SCORPIUS' HAIR TO DRACO, HMM? THEY WON'T EVEN LOOK AT EACH OTHER NOW! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF!_

The howler shredded itself onto the table; George thunked his head onto the smooth wood - he still had two more red envelopes to open.

* * *

 _If my nuance and implications weren't very clear, the kids got into a batch of those soul mate chocolates George was talking about developing the first Christmas. Did you see all the noodling I did there with canon? I almost put Albus in Hufflepuff, but decided against it for reasons. And no, I hadn't contemplated any other's hair changes, though I suspect Teddy's would be permanent in that one spot and his partner's hair would change to match his, whatever it happened to be at the time because magic. : )_


End file.
